The Other Rangers
by Light Avatar
Summary: Oneshot. What were the former rangers doing during the Countdown to Destruction? Set during PRiS, no ships.


**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note: **This takes place during the episode "Countdown to Destruction, Part II." I know it's very similar to _Declaration of Faith_, but…oh well.

The Other Rangers

_Geneva, Switzerland_:

"Trini! Come look at this!" Drawn by her friend's urgent call, Trini Kwan ran out of the dormitory where she was staying as a teen ambassador for the World Peace Conference. Her fellow ambassador, African-American Zackary Taylor, stood looking up at the sky with a worried frown.

"What is it, Zack?" the slender Asian girl asked. She shook her long black hair aside and followed his gaze. Some fifty aircraft were flying towards them. Trini was about to ask Zack what they were, when a number of explosions confirmed her belief that they were unfriendly.

The two teens flinched at the sound of terrified screams and gunfire from not too far away. A dozen or so strange humanoid creatures burst into view, a wave of fleeing citizens in front. Trini made up her mind. "Zack, remember when we took a vow to defend those who were helpless? The innocent civilians?"

"Yeah. You mean…but will it work?"

"We won't know until we try."

After a moment, Zack nodded. "Let's do it!" He ducked out of sight behind some foliage, Trini following, and reached behind his back with determination. "It's morphin' time!"

Moving in perfect synchrony, the former rangers pulled their old morphers from their subspace pockets and thrust them forward in the once automatic gestures.

"Mastodon!" Zack morphed into the black ranger, grinning under his helmet.

Trini followed his call with her own cry. "Saber-toothed Tiger!"

Both the alien attackers and their prey turned and gasped in shock when they saw the original yellow and black Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers coming towards them.

…………

_Miami, Florida_:

Screams and shouts drew the attention of a petite brunette gymnast, as did the violent explosions that shook the ground. Kimberly Ann Hart raced to a window, her brown eyes widening when she saw the invading army. She whirled around and snatched two objects from her bedside drawer: a metal bracelet, actually a communicator, which she snapped on her wrist, and an odd plastic device with a handle on the back.

"Well, no coin…but it's worth a try. It's morphin' time! Pterodactyl!" When a familiar uniform formed over her body, she looked down at it, pleasantly surprised. "What do you know, it worked."

Moments later, the pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger slid out the window, climbed down the trellis, and drawing her blade blaster, proceeded to eradicate what enemy she could.

…………

_The plains, Africa_:

Aisha Campbell was out on the savannah when she saw a fleet overhead. A gut feeling told her that they were no good, however, since they continued flying and she had no means of transportation, the former yellow ranger had no choice but to stay put, uneasy as she was.

…………

_Stone Canyon, California_:

"Sensei, there are monsters attacking!" shrieked a boy in a karate gi as he tore through the door of the Red Ninja Martial Arts Studio. The building's owner jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, what's this?" Rocky DeSantos asked, coming over. "What monsters? Where?"

"Outside!" A loud 'boom!' and a tremor punctuated his answer.

"Go find shelter," the brown-haired martial artist ordered, his mind racing. Once he was alone, he held his arms out in front of him and twisted them slightly. Instantly, a device appeared on each wrist — his Zeonizers. Remembering days now past, Rocky brought them together. "It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" The monsters outside soon found themselves confronted by a Zeo Ranger, resurrected after two long years.

…………

_San Francisco, California_:

"Justin!"

Thirteen-year-old teen genius Justin Stewart flinched at the sound. He turned just in time to see his father hit the ground. "Dad! Are you okay?"

Mr. Stewart managed to get to his feet. "I'll live." A number of creatures, which Justin had identified as quantrons, rushed him and, despite his fighting skills, dumped him on the pavement again.

Justin's mop of brown hair bounced as he struck out furiously, trying to reach the older man, but there were just too many opponents for him to get through. Since he and his father were the only civilians around, the quantrons targeted them heavily.

Mr. Stewart's gasp of pain as a kick hit his ribs made up Justin's mind for him. Flipping backward, he managed to clear a little room around him, just enough for what he knew he had to do. Taking a slender metal key-like object from his pocket, he extended it to its full length and mentally summoned his wrist-mounted Turbo morpher. He slid the key into a slot in the other device, and turned it.

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" A flare of light enveloped the teen, causing him to grow to the size of an adult as blue spandex appeared around his body. A second later, the surrounding quantrons were thrown back as a Turbo Ranger went flying by.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" With the aid of Justin's special weapons, the attackers were soon dispatched. Hastening to his father's side, the ranger helped him up. "You okay Dad?"

Mr. Stewart could barely voice his shock. "Justin? You're a ranger? Why didn't you tell me?"

His son just chuckled. "Couldn't. I'll tell you about it later; there are more civilians out there."

"Go on then, I don't think I'll be much help. Meet you at home…and please, be careful." The blue ranger nodded and set off.

…………

_London, England_:

Katherine Hillard was eating dinner when her apartment building shook. The tall blond dancer knew right away that something big was happening. Instincts and reflexes that had not been used in the past year and a half made her leap aside as a chunk of the ceiling crumbled.

She didn't take time to think about it; dashing across the room, Kat hurled herself through the window. Her training helped her to land lightly on her feet, though she was forced to flip backwards as glass and debris sprayed about.

Furtively, she snuck behind a large piece of concrete and, praying that it would work, summoned her Zeonizers with a quick twist and a thought. To her relief, they appeared. "It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

The quantrons got a rude shock when a pink figure dashed past, obliterating them with her Zeo Power Shield, used as a discus.

…………

_New York, New York_:

When the alien beings entered one of the world's largest cities, they paid no mind to an African-American girl with long curly black hair. That mistake cost them dear as she slipped into an alleyway and gingerly turned her wrists, unsure of what would happen.

"It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" That day, more than one quantron felt the wrath of Tanya Sloan.

…………

_The outskirts of Angel Grove, California_:

Thomas Oliver was racing at his uncle's track when the fuss began, so he just continued to drive over his would-be attackers. The teen ignored the warning calls of onlookers and proceeded to accelerate to a nearly fatal speed, his long brown ponytail flying out behind him. However, it soon became clear that there were too many quantrons to be stopped.

Having no other choice, Tommy brought the car to a halt and leapt out, fighting all the way. Checking to make sure that no one was watching, he made a slight gesture. "It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger V, Red!" The Zeo Power Sword made quick work of the invaders.

…………

_Los Angeles, California_:

Adam Park grumbled under his breath as he traded blows with the quantrons. "This sucks," he said to no one in particular. "I come here to film my first stunt film and then this happens. Guess I have no choice left." The curly-hair Korean backed away slowly.

Thinking it was winning, his opponent followed. Bad choice.

"It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

The creature never knew what hit him.

…………

_Angel Grove, California_:

"Hi-yah!" Jason Lee Scott yelled with delight as he felt an adrenaline rush. He always was a man of action and it had been _far_ too long since he'd had a good fight. But even so, he was beginning to tire.

"Only one thing left to do," he muttered, taking a deep breath. "It's morphin' time! Tyrannosaurus!"

The red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger summoned his Power Sword and got to work. He had nearly finished them off when a lucky punch slid through his guard and he found himself flat on his back. His attacker raised a fist…and crumpled as a flying shape plowed into him. A young man with sandy blond hair and hazel green eyes straightened, gaping at Jason.

"You morphed? And it worked? That's very unstable; the powers could fail at any time."

"Billy? What are you doing here?" Jason's dumbfounded expression could not be seen under his helmet, but his tone showed his incredulity.

William Cranston smiled. "What do you think? Saving you, duh. If it works for you, it should work for me. It's morphin' time! Triceratops!" The blue ranger soon joined his red counterpart.

…………

A golden wave of energy swept over the earth. Pulsing outward, it wiped the galaxy, turning evil to sand. The various defenders of the Light, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion, the Gold Ranger, etc., stared about them in disbelief. Around the world, people looked at each other in bewilderment.

But thirteen people knew exactly what it was. One was Andros, the red Space ranger, who had caused it by shattering the energy tube of a multi-dimensional being: Zordon, the wise wizard who had started and mentored the Power Rangers for a long time.

The other twelve were all fighting in various cities, save Aisha. Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, and Billy — the original team — demorphed involuntarily and fell to their knees, weeping as they realized what had happened. The Zeo Rangers, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, powered down as well, saddened at their loss. Aisha felt the energy and recognized it; the entire village was shocked when she shrieked and burst into tears. Justin removed his helmet and gazed at the sky mournfully. He had not known Zordon as long as the others, but the pain was still there.

The five Space Rangers fighting in Angel Grove had barely known Zordon and they did not realize what had happened until the full story was told. Then, nineteen young people, all of Earth's rangers past and present, in addition to various otherworldly beings, bowed their heads and shared a heartfelt sorrow at the price of victory.


End file.
